Never Underestimate
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: A shortcut back to the office leads to trouble.


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really...The character of Jackie St. George belongs to me though... 

Very little plot here folks, but hey, thatÕs nothing new, right? 

Never Underestimate...by Sheryl Martin 

Ò...she did what?Ó Jackie St. George laughed. ÒGod, MulderÕs got lots of skeletons in his closet.Ó She stopped walking. 

ÒTell me about it. I almost...Ó Dana Scully looked around them. ÒAh... which way back to the office?Ó She stared up at the tall buildings surrounding them in the maze of alleyways. 

ÒHey, itÕs your country. You said this was a shortcut.Ó Jackie looked at her watch. ÒAnd MulderÕs going to scream blue murder if weÕre back late from lunch again.Ó They turned around to retrace their steps. 

The five punks stared at them, blocking the exit. All of them were in their late teens, wearing various rock tshirts and baseball caps. The ringleader stepped forward, his nose earring gleaming in the afternoon light. Dana could see the tall one in the back swinging a bat. 

ÒLooky here... a couple of lost women.Ó Dana looked at Jackie, reaching inside her blazer for her I.D. 

ÒFederal Agents. Let us pass, please.Ó The badge brought a chorus of laughs from the gang. Jackie shrugged. She could feel the .38 at her side, but she wasn't going to use it if she didn't have to... 

ÒOkay...Ó She smiled at them. ÒYou want to let us go?Ó 

The heavy-set kid in the middle grinned, rubbing his crotch. ÒIf you want to bargain, sure...Ó 

ÒSorry. I donÕt give to charity...Ó Jackie quipped. With a yell he lunged for her; the leader for Dana. 

Bringing up her right foot, Scully nailed him on his instep; dropping her briefcase on his head. Snapping her left elbow into the kidÕs face to finish him off, she turned to the next attacker. 

St. George swung her clenched fists into the side of the kidÕs head, sending him reeling to the left. Stomping on his shin, she watched him drop. He curled up on the alley floor, his mouth open as he yelled. 

Dana found herself in a bear hug, held securely from behind as he lifted her off her feet with a laugh. Jerking her head back viciously, she felt his nose smash against her skull with a sickening crunch. He dropped her, covering his bloody face with his hands. Turning around, she pushed him onto the ground with one hand. 

Jackie laughed as the thin lanky youngster swung the bat at her. Ducking inside the arc, she pounded her palm into his jaw; spinning away with the bat in her arms. He looked at her twirling the bar, a playful smile on her face. Leaping over the bodies of his friends, he fled. 

The last punk flicked out a knife, slashing at Dana. She slowly advanced on him, keeping well clear. Jackie reached out a hand, gently tapping his shoulder as she came up behind him. As he turned, Dana dropped to the ground and swept his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the pavement. His head bounced once as he hit; the knife skittering across the alley. 

Jackie nodded in approval as Dana checked for a pulse, kneeling down beside the unconscious teenager. 

ÒHeÕs okay.Ó She got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her slacks. ÒHow about you?Ó Jackie grinned back, twirling the bat again. 

ÒOh, IÕll live.Ó She looked at the bat. ÒTrophies of war.Ó Dana gingerly stepped over the bodies, a smile on her own face. The back of her head throbbed as she led Jackie out onto the street. 

ÒI think itÕs this way...Ó 

ÒDidnÕt we just do this?Ó 

************************ 

Fox Mulder didnÕt look up when Dana walked in. ÒYouÕre late.Ó 

ÒSlow service.Ó She sat down, feeling the bump under her hair with a wince. 

Jackie strode in, tossing a cold can of pop to her. ÒFor that head hit...Ó Resting the bat against the wall, she pulled up a chair, putting her own can to her forehead, sighing as the pain began to reside. ÒAnd I need a few aspirins when you get around to it... 

ÒAh...Ó He looked at Scully, leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed; the can pressed against the back of her head. Taking in their dishevelled appearance, Fox licked his lips cautiously. ÒDo I even want to ask?Ó 

ÒNo.Ó They chorused at him. 

ÒJust never underestimate the power of a woman...Ó Jackie said with a smile. 

He raised an eyebrow, nodding. ÒIÕll remember that.Ó Looking at Dana again, Fox grinned. ÒJust be gentle with me...Ó He ducked under the desk as the two pop cans flew his way. 

******************************* 


End file.
